1. Field of the Invention
An exercising device for the upper body of the user, and more particularly a pneumatic resistance exercise device with the resistance infinitely variable between release valve fully open and fully closed adjustments.
2. Description of the prior art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,343 issued to inventor A.S. Kasulis teaches a pneumatic exercise device in which the resistance of relative movement of the opposing handles is controlled by the speed of movement of the opposing handles toward each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,599 issued to inventor Isaac Berger teaches a pneumatic exercise device with selectable discrete user resistance settings by relative rotation of the operation handles. The resistance of movement is determined by selecting the number or size of air escape apertures. The sizes and positions of the apertures are predetermined.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,467 issued to inventor William Gvoich teaches a valve module for use in and as a pneumatic exerciser. The resistance to the user of the device varies as the device is actuated. The amount of resistance at any user position is predetermined and non-adjustable.
None of the above referenced devices provide the user with a means for selecting a specific operational resistance best suited for his purpose or ability through an infinite number of resistance capabilities of the exercise device.
Because of the ever present awareness of the desirability of physical fitness, there is a continuing need for efficient, low cost exercising equipment.